DESCRIPTION: This is a request for funds to support a research workshop entitled "New Age Imaging: Implications for Study of Liver Pathobiology." It will be held November 13, 1994 in Chicago, Illinois prior to the meeting of the American Association for the Study of Liver Disease (AASLD). The rationale for the conference is to target areas of rapid advances relevant to imaging techniques in liver. The workshop will consist of six lectures of 45 minutes duration with two 30-minutes periods for discussion. The lectures will cover a number of techniques, including videomicroscopy, confocal microscopy, imaging using indicator molecules, fluorescence microscopy as a tool of studying cytoplasmic biophysical properties, use of optic tweezers, and atomic force microscopy.